1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making steel ingots wherein the ingot mould is positioned relative to a sprue plate in a novel manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steel ingots for steel rolling mills and steel forges are generally made by casting liquid steel into cast-iron ingot moulds. The liquid steel is either poured into the ingot mould or, in bottom pour systems, is introduced at the lower end and rises up the mould.
Bottom pour systems heretofore used experience difficulty in locating the ingot moulds relative to the necessary lateral and upstanding sprues often resulting in ruptured refractory parts and off center teeming of ingots.